


Missing Jeon Jungkook

by Meha_has_jams



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Age Play Little Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Jeon Jungkook, Hurt Jeon Jungkook, Im warning you mingyu might seem like a bitch, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Hyungs, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Soft Jeon Jungkook, but im sorry, ends up getting stuck with got7 and exo, i mean who doesn't, just wants his hyungs, poor jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meha_has_jams/pseuds/Meha_has_jams
Summary: Jungkook has been succesfully hiding the fact that he's a little ever since BTS debuted. When he gets lost at KCON, his secret is discovered by Exo and Got7 when he accidently slips into little space in panic.Jungkook thought having to deal with 6 overprotective hyungs was enough, but now he has to deal with 22?ORBasically jungkook is a little and gets separated from his hyungs and got7 and exo find him and baby the shit out of him until bts finds him.Adventures with got7 and exo, mentions of panic attacks, mentions of abuse but bts, got7, and exo make everything better over the course of the book.(Warning-- some angsty kook later)





	1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! This is my first work on this site, and as you can see I'm very multifandomed, but BTS will always remain number 1 in my heart *sobs***

**Jungkook gets lost at Kcon and ends up getting babied over by Got7 and Exo.**

**Basically jungkook gets separated from his hyungs and got7 and exo find him and baby the shit out of him until bts finds him. i love soft jungkook**

**Lets gooo**

 

Jungkook POV:

 

"Hyung, I'm g-going to step inside for a bit, people are getting t-to close." I whispered in Hoseoks ear. 

 

Hoseoks eyes crinkled in worry.

 

"Is your anxiety kicking in? What number are you on?" Hoseok asked me, using the system of numbers we created for me a few years back.

 

"Don't worry Hyung, it's only a 2. I'll b-be back in a little while, ok?" I told him, getting up.

 

I saw him nod hesitantly and I entered the door to my right. We were currently at Kcon in New York, and we had started meeting fans, but it was a bit overwhelming.

 

"Um, excuse m-me, where's the bathroom?" I asked a worker in Korean who was currently on his phone. His eyes glared at me hard.

 

"It's down the hall. And take that shit off you head you gay ass." He said, rolling his eyes and leaving me in the narrow hallway.

 

I felt my throat constricting a bit and tears pricked my eyes. Jungkook, you are not a baby!

 

I suddenly felt very stupid standing in the hallway with a white teeshirt, black skinny jeans, suspenders, and a bunny ear headband on me. I only wore the bunny ears because Jin-hyung said I looked nice in it.

 

I yanked the headband off my head and rubbed my teary eyes. What would the hyungs think if they saw me acting like a baby?

 

Suddenly, the door I was leaning on opened and I fell to the floor.

 

"Oh! Jungkook, what are you doing here?" One of my friends, Yugyeom asked. I peered up from the floor and saw 16 pairs of eyes staring at me. 

 

"I g-got a bit lost on t-the way-"

 

Suddenly, a shriek erupted from I think his name was Jackson hyung. He grabbed my hand and lifted my body with no effort.

 

"Aigoo, he's so cute! Hi Jungkook-shi, I'm your hung, Jackson from Got7." Jackson hyung told me, dropping me on his lap. I was a grown man, being thrown on someones lap like I was 2. Jin-hyung often put me in his lap but Mingyu said boys don't do that so I try not to anymore.

 

"Jackson, I think he's crying, you scared him." Chanyeol hyung said from somewhere in the back. 

 

"It's n-not because of Jackson hyung." I said in a small voice.

 

Everyone began shooting questions at me and the noise level began to rise. I felt my chest getting tighter and tighter until finally Mark hyung yelled for everyone to shut up. I pulled myself out of Jackson hyungs lap and dropped onto the floor next to him.

 

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves first, then we'll ask him questions." Mark-hyung said.

 

Everyone that was standing sat down and formed an attempted circle around the small room.

 

"I'm Bambam, also known as dabdab. I already know who you are. My skill is dabbing, look!" Bambam said, proceeding to dab multiple times from both arms quickly. 

 

I giggled at his antics and a chorus of aw's echoed around the room. My cheeks reddened and Jackson reached out his arm and pinched my cheek. 

 

"To cute!" He said, before getting hit in the shoulder by a tall skinny man.

 

"I'm not cute." I mumbled, rubbing my cheek and glaring at Jackson hyung.

 

"I'm pretty sure everyone in here thinks you're the cutest thing alive, now let's continue intros."

 

The rest of the Got7 ensemble introduced themselves, and it was Exo's turn.

 

"Hi! I'm Baekhyun, and this is Chanyeol. You don't have to call us Hyung." Baekhyun said, shoving his thumb in Chanyeols chest while everyone murmured in agreement. Chanyeol grinned at me showing his teeth.

 

Soon the introductions were done and I was dragged back into Jackson's lap. 

 

My fist still clutched my headband, and I wondered if the hyungs realized I was missing. Probably not, maybe they'll remember later.

 

"Stop~Mingyu said I'm not supposed to be in someones lap, that makes me a baby." I whined, trying to pull out of his lap. If I stayed anymore, I think I could slip into little space.

 

Suho's brows pulled together in concern.

 

"What else did he say, Kookie?" Jungkooks nickname slipped out of Suho's mouth so easily, and Jungkook was instantly in little space.

 

Oh no, when the hyungs find out that I switched into little space without them they're going to be mad!  
  


"U-um, Gyu also said t-that I can't wear my favorite headband because that makes me a b-baby, but I like it. Then he said t-that it's gay to like it and no one will like me so I can't wear it anymore. He also s-said that I can't act like this in front of my hyungs because t-they'll hate me, but I don't w-want them to hate me." I sobbed, clinging onto Jacksons shirt.

 

"Mark, I think he's a little!" Youngjae said.

 

I shoved my face more into Jacksons chest. Do they hate me now too?

  

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2

**Heres part 2**!! **wow i actually have kudos I'm sobbing**

 

**Jungkook:**

 

"Mark, I think he's a little!" Youngjae exclaimed.

 

"I think so too." D.O said quietly from the back, crossing his arms.

 

Jungkook lifted his head a bit and peered with teary eyes at D.O, then began crying again. Mark immediately went to comfort him by patting Jungkooks head.

 

"Why are you crying baby?" Mark asked Jungkook, lifting him from Jacksons lap and putting him on his own. Jackson yelped out in anger. Meanwhile Jungkook curled into a ball in Marks lap. 

 

"H-he hates me for being a big dumb b-baby." Jungkook said, lifting a shaking finger at D.O.

 

Baekhyun immediately started laughing and D.O raised his hands up in surrender as his hyungs began attacking him.

 

"D.O smile at him!" Sehun teased from behind him. 

 

D.O attempted a half smile looking very much awkward and uncomfortable. 

 

"Nevermind. You s-smiling is s-scarier." Jungkook said innocently, and the whole room erupted in obnoxious laughter. 

 

"Are you feeling better now?" Mark asked him, and Jungkook nodded his head and climbed out of his lap and sat crisscross on the floor peering at everyone with big eyes.

 

Xiumin crouched in front of Jungkook and took the bunny ears headband out of his hands and placed it gently on his head.

 

"We don't think you like like a baby with the headband, you look like a handsome prince!" Xiumin said, tapping Jungkooks nose.

 

"A p-prince?" Jungkook said in awe, peering at him in wonder. 

 

"Mm-hmm!" Xiumin hummed, nodding his head confidently. 

 

"Thank you." Jungkook said shyly, ducking his head.

 

"Aaah! Cute!!" Chen screeched, fanboying with Jackson.

 

Jinyoung walked over to Jungkook, no longer being able to ignore his cuteness, and pulled out a small pack of gushers and waved them in Jungkooks face.

 

"Kookie, you want this?" Jinyoung said, tempting Jungkook by opening the pack.

 

Jungkook nodded eagerly. 

 

"You have to give me a kiss right here." Jinyoung said, tapping his cheek.

 

Jungkook immediately pounced on Jinyoung and attacked his cheek with multiple kisses and Jinyoung laughed as he fell on the floor from the sudden attack. Jungkook sat up straight and stuck out his hand for the candy, and Jinyoung passed it over happily.

 

The happy bunch sat and watched Jungkook focus solely on his candy, but he suddenly halted.

 

"What happened Kook?" Bambam asked.

 

Jungkook silently got up and padded over to the other side of the room and shoved the remaining candy in Sehuns hand. 

 

"It's ok Sehunnie, when I'm mad my hyungs give me candy sometimes to make me feel better." Jungkook said, patting Sehuns head and shushing him.

 

Once again, the room erupted in laughter as Sehun angrily chewed the candy.

 

"Baby, that's very nice of you to help your Sehunnie Hyung." Mark said, laughing and hugging Jungkook.

 

Jungkook beamed at him back.

 

"Yah, Mark, you would make a good daddy!" Yugyeom said suddenly. Mark being to sputter in disbelief, trying to contain himself.

 

"You're so silly Bam!" Jungkook said, giggled in a high pitched voice, with his hand over his mouth.

 

"Kookie! Your stuttering has gone away." Kai pointed out.

 

"That was because before I was a bit uncomfy but not anymore." Jungkook said, smiling up at Kai with crescent eyes.

 

"Can we please adopt him?" Chanyeol asked Suho, pleading with his eyes.

 

"Can we can we can we?" Baekhyun chimed in.

 

"Keep dreaming." Suho replied, shoving both their heads away.

 

"By the way, why aren't you with your hyungs?" Chen asked.

 

"Oh, um I was getting a bit overwhelmed because the doctor said I have some anzity thing."

 

"Anxiety?" Chen asked.

 

"Yes, that's the one. I felt like I couldn't breathe, so I told Seokie I would be back after a little while." Jungkook said, poking his tongue out.

 

"You've been here almost an hour! Don't you think they're looking for you?" D.O exclaimed.

 

Suddenly, Jungkooks eyes filled with tears and his chin wobbled.

 

"You don't want me here?" Jungkook asked, is voice wavering.

 

D.O slowly backed away as his members slowly closed in on him, ready to pounce.

 

"No baby, we want you here, but maybe your hyungs might be worried about you, hm?" Mark told him, comforting the boy.

 

"I don't think they're looking for me." Jungkook said, ducking his head behind Marks shoulder.

 

"Why would you say that?" Yugyeom asked, confused at Jungkooks confession.

 

"I don't think they like me anymore." Jungkook sniffled.

 

"I'm sure that's not the case Kookie. Let's go find them, hm? I'm sure your hyungs are very worried right now looking for you." JB said, lifting Jungkook up.

 

**Instead of making this a 2 shot should i switch this to a story? comment if i should cut it short or make it into a story where its jungkooks adventures with his bts and his new ensemble of friends**

**for the girl who said this is oc I'm sorry if you wanted it on character but I'm not amazing at that :'(**

**iM actually really shook right now, i have 40 kudos and 4 comments. i dont know if thats good for one chapter on this website but I'm amazed thank you so much**


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkooks new friends reluctantly return him back to his hyungs and they clear up misunderstandings

  **< Me looking at the amount of attention this fic got **ily **guys :'(**

 

 

**Jungkook:**

 

 

Baekhyun held Jungkooks hand as they led him through the narrow hallway. It was quite a site, Baekhyun and Jungkook holding hands as a crowd of 15 boys followed closely behind them. 

 

Jungkook perked up as he heard Hoseoks voice in the distance.

 

"It's my fault Namjoon, he told me he was going to step out for a moment-I should've followed him, I'm a horrible hyung. I knew his anxiety was kic-"

 

"Hoseok, breathe. First, all we need to do is find Kook, okay? He couldn't have gotten far. Jimin's calling, maybe they found him." Namjoon said to Hoseok, trying to calm the younger.

 

Jungkook's shoulders sagged. He hadn't meant to worry his hyungs, he honestly thought they wouldn't notice very soon. 

 

Baekhyun sensing Jungkooks mood squeezed his hand in comfort.

 

"C'mon Kook," Suho said, pushing the back of Jungkooks back towards his hyungs. 

 

Jungkook took a deep breath and Baekhyun smiled at him.

 

"Ah-Um..I'm r-right here," Jungkook said in a small voice. 

 

Namjoons head snapped from his phone to Jungkook and eyes softened at the shaking boy. 

 

"Jungkook!" Hoseok called, running to the maknae and hugging him tightly. 

 

Jungkooks shaking stopped once he noticed Hoseok didn't seem to be mad or hate him. His arms wrapped around the elder, and hugged him tightly, inhaling his scent. 

 

"Hi Seokkie! I was with my new friends! Look~" Jungkook said in a melodic tune, as if he hadn't been lost for over an hour. 

 

Hoseok pulled away from Jungkook and widened his eyes, peering at Jungkooks wide wonderous eyes. 

 

"Are you in little space right now?" Hoseok asked in a low voice.

 

"Yeah! I'm really really really sorry, I didn't mean to but they were being really nice to me and let me wear my bunny headband-you know, the one Jinnie says looks cute-and Suho Hyungie even called me Kookie!" Jungkook rambled, trying to explain himself.

 

"Hey guys-you wouldn't mind keeping this between us, would you? I would hate for Jungkook's secret to get out, he might freak when he becomes big again." Hoseok said nervously to the small crowd watching Jungkook in adoration.

 

"Aish, don't worry. I'll make sure my boys don't say anything. Right, guys?" Suho said, looking at his members sternly. They all nodded in agreement. 

 

"Same here. Not a word out of any of you guys." JB said to his members. They too agreed.

 

Hoseok breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you guys, really. If you don't mind, I have to steal Jungkook away from you guys. I hope he wasn't a bother. Thank you for taking care of our maknae." He said to the group apologetically.  

 

"He wasn't a bother at all. We all loved him. If you don't mind, can we get your guys number? We would love to hang out with Jungkook again." Jackson said to Hoseok.

 

"Yeah dude! I wanna hang out with my new friend soon." Bambam said, giving Jungkook a high five.

 

"New friend?" Jungkook said, eyes full of amazement as he stared at Bambam.

 

"You bet. We're all your new friends now Kook." Chanyeol said from the back, giving Jungkook a grin. Jungkook smiled back shyly in return. 

 

"Ah-my heart." Jackson said, pressing his hands to his chest in mock death.

 

"Now, we really have to be going, everyone is waiting for us in the car. Bye guys!" Hoseok said, pulling Jungkook by the arm away from the group. They all waved at the younger boy. 

 

Once they arrived in the car, Jungkook was exploded with questions from all the members.

 

"Guys, he's in little space right now," Hoseok informed them, placing his hand on Jungkooks thigh.

 

"Aigoo, finally he switched. He's been stressed for a while now but seemed to be holding off his little space for a while. Aw, Kook, were you scared? Come here, I have something for you!" Jin said, motioning for the boy to come to him.

 

Jungkook was grabbed by the waist by Taehyung and was passed down onto Jin's lap.

 

"Hi, baby boy! Were you hiding from us? We missed you. Look what I have!" Jin said to the younger boy, feeling a strong adoration for him.

 

"No Jinnie! I'm sorry I didn't be little but Gyu said being little is bad and gay. He said you guys were gonna hate me but I didn't want you to hate me so I had to be big. You don't hate me right now, right?" Jungkook asked, playing with the edge of Jin's shirt.

 

Jin gasped. "No, no, baby, we could never hurt you! Don't believe anything he says, we love little you just as much as we love big you." He said, hugging the boy tightly. 

 

Jimin glared at his phone suddenly, mumbling curses. Who would tell their baby maknae all this bullshit?

 

Namjoon turned from the front seat, eyebrows furrowed.

 

"Who's Gyu, baby?" Namjoon asked, trying to contain his anger. He didn't want to frighten Jungkook in his little form.

 

"Gyu is my bestest friend from Seventeen!" Jungkook replied, voice muffled from Jins chest.

 

"I refuse to have Kook stay friends with him, if this kid is telling our Jungkook these lies. Who is this kid, I should fight hi-" 

 

"We won't fight him." Namjoon said, cutting Taehyungs train of thoughts.

 

Jimin sighed from the back. "Way to ruin our plan, Hyung." He said in disappointment, shaking his head.

 

The rest of Bangtan was angry at Jungkook's "friend", but for now, they had to show the maknae that they loved him little or big. And they knew just how.

 

**Hello guys! This chapter isnt as good as the rest, dont worry, I can tell too. I wrote it only in an hour, I'm sorry but I have to do homework soon.**

**How do you think bts should show the maknae that they love him?**

**Please leave a kudos and a comment,**

**thank you guys, really, so much.**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the hyungs attempt to make jungkook feel better but he slips back into big space

The boys entered the dorm, Jin holding a sleeping Jungkook in his arms.

"It's been a long day." Hoseok sighed.

Taehyung cracked his neck. "Time to watch Haikyuu!!"   
  
While the members dispersed to there own little world, Jin placed Jungkook carefully on his bed, trying not to wake up the boy. Jungkook whined a bit at the loss of contact, but once Jin placed a pillow in his arms he immediately snuggled into it.

Nmajoon came to the bed and patted the maknaes head.

"Aish, he was thinking all these negative things while he was in little space, it must have been worse while he was big. Why didn't he say anything?" Namjoon questioned.

"You know how stubborn he is. Our Kookie wouldn't ask for help unless he was at his deathbed." Jin sighed, placing a blanket on the younger boy.

A few hours later, Jungkook woke up to soft fingers stroking his hair. He looked up in sleepy eyes and saw Jimin smiling at him gently.

"Hey baby, sleep well?" Jimin asked in a gentle, soothing voice.

Jungkook nodded tiredly, rubbing his tired eyes with his fists.

"Aigoo, our maknae is to cute." Hoseok said from his bed.

Currently, all the boys except Jin were crammed in Jungkooks room, Taehyung was fixated on his phone, while Namjoon and Young discussed song lyrics for Yoongi's new mixtape from his tablet.

"Joonie?" Jungkook said in a small voice.

Namjoon was by his side in a matter of seconds.

"Yes little one?" He said, petting the boys head.

"I'm a bit hungry." Jungkook whined, rubbing his stomach.

"Let's go feed our growing boy, hmm?" Namjoon said, picking Jungkook up and carrying him to the kitchen, placing him gently on the stool.

"Look who woke up Hyung." Namjoon said, wrapping an arm around the boys waist fondly.

Jin turned around from his cooking quickly, and wrapped up the boy in hugs and pecks on his face while Jungkook shrieked of laughter.

"Daddy no, you ca-" Suddenly Jungkooks voice faltered and he sulked down quietly.

Jin and Namjoon connected eyes in worry. The leaders nervous eyes peered at their maknae in worry.

They noticed that he hasn't called them daddy in a while, but they failed to mention it in case of offending the boy.

"It's okay baby boy, you can say it." Jin said, cupping Jungkook's face.

"No I can't because I'm ugly and disgusting and I can't stop-"

"Jeon Jungkook, stop that right now." Namjoon ordered him, using a strict, firm voice.

As if waking up from a haze, Jungkooks eyes suddenly cleared and he shook his head harshly.

Jin and Namjoon cursed in their heads. It was going to be almost impossible to solve the problem now that Jungkook was in his big space.

"Sorry for worrying you hyungs. I'm fine. I don't remember what I was saying. If you need me I'll be in my room." Jungkook said blankly, retreating back to his room.

Namjoon placed his head on the countertop in defeat.

"I just fucked up, didn't I?" He questioned.

"That you did." Yoongi said walking into the kitchen after witnessing the whole ordeal. Jin patted his back sympathetically.

"Do you think the same things going to happen like last time?" Taehyung questioned, suddenly scared.

Everyone knew what he was talking about. Last time Jungkook had a problem in little space and switched before it solved, he wasn't himself for almost 2 weeks, spending all his time practicing their choreography then in the dorms with the boys.

Except now, the problem was a more self problem, which made the situation a whole lot worse.

"We'll make sure nothing happens this time. We'll just try our best to solve everything, okay guys?" Jin said, trying to appease the boys.

Jimin still stood silently by the doorway, examining the situation. Suddenly, he tuned quickly on his heel and slammed the door to his room shut.

"Poor kid's probably beating himself up about it. Someone go make sure he's okay." Yoongi said, nodding in the direction of the bedroom.

"I got it." Taehyung said, using any excuse to leave the tension filled kitchen.

Jin sighed and picked up the plate of food he made for the youngest and knocked on the door.

"Jungkook, I have some food here. Didn't you mention being hungry? Come out and eat." He said from the door.

The only thing that answered him was silence, but then suddenly the door swung open and appeared Jungkook with his gym bag over his shoulder.

"No thanks hung, I'm fine. I'm going to head to the gym for a few." He said quickly, before making a beeline out of the front door.

Yoongi sat on the stool wide eyed.

"He's never rejected food before. Something is very, very wrong. How do we fix this?" Yoongi asked to no one in particular. Namjoon groaned in response.

 

**Comment on what you think the hyungs will do to fix this! And if i should change or drop the fic. idk i feel like i want to go more into little space but some people will be put off. what do you guys think?**

**thank you for the attention this fic has been getting :') especially all the kudos**

**Good morning/night beautiful people! <3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the hyungs make an ingenious plan to coax jungkook into little space. well-maybe not ingenious, but it works all the same.

**look at the views-then look at the comments- then look at the kudos. now scream with me.**

 

**chapter 5- the hyungs make an ingenious plan to coax jungkook into little space. well-maybe not ingenious, but it works all the same.**

 

"Hyung, put it on!" Taehyung said, attempting to stuff Yoongi into a bunny costume.

 

"Get off me brat!" Yoongi said, running behind Jin.

 

"Leave the poor boy alone Taehyung." Jin said sternly, hanging another blue and white balloon.

 

Taehyung sighed and retreated in defeat to his station. Jimin patted his back in comfort.

 

Currently, the bangtan boys, excluding Jungkook, was setting up as Jimin calls it, "the foolproof plan of switching Jungkook into little space it's totally going to work because I planned this and I'm perfect at everything" plan. 

 

The title is a work in progress. 

 

Everyone had their own jobs currently, also known as stations.

 

Jin's job was to cut chicken nuggets into dinosaurs because Taehyung ate all of the dinosaur chicken nuggets saved for when Jungkook was in little space.

 

Hoseok's job was to set up a pillow fort in the living room equipped with children movies.

 

Yoongi's job was to hang balloons, but everyone knew he wasn't actually going to do anything.

 

Jimin's job was to place Jungkook's stuffed toys all around the house. This one was probably the hardest, considering Jungkook had so many.

 

Namjoons job was to do absolutely nothing-it was for his safety and their own.

 

Taehyungs job was to make sure that Namjoon didn't do anything-Namjoon was caught trying to help with the balloons and he broke the lightbulb. Not one of his brightest days.

 

"Guys, he'll be here in less then 5 minutes! Are you guys ready?" Jimin called out, determined.

 

"Ready!"

 

"Ready."

 

"Ready!"

 

"Ready!"

 

"..."

 

"Ok, perfect, that's 5 readys. Let's do this! The foolproof plan of switching Jungkook into little space it's totally going to work because I planned this and I'm perfect at everything." Jimin exclaimed.

 

"It's not being called th-"

 

"Shut up Tae."

 

"Yes hyung."

 

Jin quickly ran into the living room and put the stack of chicken nuggets on the table. Taehyungs hands reached out automatically to grasp one, before Jin smacked it away.

 

"Bad Taehyung." Jin scolded, which resulted in a sulking Taehyung.

 

The door knob suddenly turned, and everyone dramatically turned to the door.

 

"Shit-he's here!" Jimin yelped from inside the fort.

 

"Language!" Jin called out from the door.

 

"Well, actually, hyung, curses aren't really bad. Any word can be switched to have a negative meaning, depending-"

 

"Namjoon, this is not the time for another lesson of yours!" Jin called out. All the stress and working had made Jin more sassy then usual, and all the members realized this right away.

 

"Yes hyung."

 

The door suddenly opened and Jungkook walked in with his gym bag clutched in his hand. He looked around suspiciously before deciding to set off to his room.

 

"Jungkook, look! There's food, I'm sure you must be hungry." Jin called out desperately, latching onto Jungkooks arm.

 

Jungkook slowly removed his arm from Jin's hold.

 

"No, thank you. I'm full, just going to go straight to bed." He said, trying to leave.

 

Suddenly, Taehyung blocked his way and showed him a fistful of crayons and a coloring book.

 

"Let's color Jungie!" Taehyung said, his eyes going a bit frantic. This "foolproof plan of switching Jungkook into little space it's totally going to work because I planned this and I'm perfect at everything" plan was not going well.

 

Hoseok suddenly crawled from under the fort. 

 

"Look! We made a fort, you want to come see what's inside?" Hoseok questioning, grinning up at the maknae, only to be disappointed with a rejection. 

 

Yoongi suddenly groaned from the chair he was trying to nap on.

 

"You amateurs." He grumbled under his breath.

 

The boys didn't know the next thing Yoongi would do would scar them for the rest of their lives.

 

Yoongi turned on the tv and played a children's song on full blast, and grabbed one of Jungkook's favorite stuffed toys from the floor and hugged it tightly, doing a slight aegyo to Jungkook.

 

"Kookie, you wanna watch this show with me?" Yoongi said in a child's voice, coaxing the boy by shaking the stuffed bunny in his face.

 

Jungkook's hand reached out to grab the bunny, his eyes slightly glazing over, before he shook his head and yanked his arm back as if he was burned.

 

Before they could lose, Jin shifted Jungkook around and stuffed a chicken nugget in his mouth and placed the bunny ear headband gently in his hair.

 

It wasn't one of Jin's proudest moments, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

 

Jungkook dropped the gym bag suddenly and pulled the chicken nugget out of his mouth. 

 

"Daddy?" He said in a small voice, tilting his head to the side in the most adorable gesture.

 

The whole room erupted in cheers.

 

"Yeah, baby boy, I've got you." Jin said, lifted the boy in his arms happily in a shoulder hold.

 

"Why's everyone so happy?" Jungkook said in a bemused voice.

 

"Nothing, we just missed you so much." Jimin said from the fort.

 

"Daddy, can I go in the fort please?" Jungkook asked shyly, which caused Hoseok to coo at him.

 

"Of course baby." Jin said, passing him gently to Namjoon on the floor.

 

Jungkook's large eyes widened even more in curiosity and awe at the fort. It honestly can barely pass as a fort, but Jungkook still loved it just as much.

 

"You like it Kookie?" Taehyung asked from next to him.

 

"Mmmhm!" Jungkook hummed. The hyungs all suddenly felt a large burst of adoration for their maknae, even Yoongi himself, even if he wouldn't admit it.

 

"You wanna watch cartoons?" Hoseok asked excitedly, pointing at the large screen. 

 

Jungkook nodded enthusiastically, which caused his bunny ear headband to slip off and he erupted in a chorus of giggles.

 

Namjoon reached out and set the headband properly on his head, patting his cheek affectionately.

 

Hoseok turned on cartoon network and Jungkook's eyebrows furrowed. Jimin reached his hand up and smoothed down Jungkook's forehead.

 

"What happened Kookie?" Jimin asked him, puzzled. He thought the boy would be happy watching cartoon network.

 

"I want everyone in here." Jungkook grumbled, hugging his stuffed toy tightly to his chest.

 

"Aigoo, you're to cute." Jimin sighed, petting the maknaes head.

 

Now, all 7 boys were squeezed in tightly in the small fort that was originally meant for 3, but Jungkook couldn't be happier.

 

After watching cartoon network for almost 2 hours (well, Jungkook and Taehyung did most of the watching. The other 5 boys watched Jungkook attentively, patting his head or squeezing his arm every once in a while. Jungkook smiled down at Jimin, and Jimin swears he felt his heart clench) Jungkook finally became droopy and tired.

 

"Mm, daddy, I'm tired." Jungkook said, sniffling a yawn. 

 

"You can sleep here baby." Hoseok said in a low voice, tired himself. It had been a stressful day.

 

"Really?" Jungkook said sleepily, his eyes already closing. 

 

Before Hoseok could answer, Jungkook had already fallen asleep.

 

One by one, all the boys began falling asleep. Namjoon had one last thought before he went to bed.

 

Tomorrow, they were definitely going to spoil the maknae, but they also have to find the problem.

 

**the real fluff comes** **tomorrow . (and a lot of crying. oops. you thought they were gonna solve the problem calmly lol)**

 

**i know this is dumb but im actually nervous to release this chapter??? like I've never written about little space before so I'm not 100% sure what can satisfy my readers but i hope this is good enough.**

 

**if you want to see anything specific please comment!**

 

**tysm <3**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get to the problemo. *crying ensues*

**hi! I'm still alive. ik its been 3 weeks without update lol . sorry . i wasn't in the right state of mind for a lil while and I'm not confident at all in this but @luvbeingloved left such a nice comment it was so sweet so heres an update. I'm till not ok from mic drop remix but-**

just a warning, I'm not sure, but some things mentioned/hinted in this chapter might be a bit triggering to some of you folks. if you're sensitive to any typeof abuse-emotional or physical- please be aware of this chapter-and also please be aware i love you.  
this chapter felt very personal to me so if you hated it, comment it on another chapter.i dont think i really want to read it on this one. 

Chapter 6:

Jungkook squinted his eyes at the bright sunlight seeping into the room. What time was it?

He attempted to move around but it was a failure. Taehyung and Namjoons arms were tightly wrapped around his waist.

"You're finally awake? Want some breakfast Kookie?" Jin asked from the kitchen, his voice sounding a bit strained.

Jimin turned in his stool with a piece of bacon in his mouth, just as worried that Jungkook might have slipped back in big space while he was asleep.

"Yes please daddy." Jungkook said, shoving out of the strong arms holding him and plopping onto the stool, grinning up at Jin.

"Aigoo, so polite as usual. That's my good boy." Jin said, ruffling Jungkooks hair while Jungkook blushed bashfully. 

Jin quickly filled a plate for the younger and smiled as Jungkook began eating everything on the plate.

"Our Kookie eats so well." Jimin said, his eyes turning into crescents as he smiled at the hungry boy. Jungkook peered up from the plate, his breath hitching. Jimin was quite a site, with eyes smiling eyes and sunlight hitting his slightly tanned skin.

"Minnie, you're really pretty." Jungkook said matter-of-factly, continuing his eating.

Jimin froze for a second, clearly not expecting the compliment.

"Thank you baby, I think you're really pretty too." Jimin said softly, pinching Jungkooks cheek.

Jungkooks nose scrunched up adorably as he shook his head.

"'Gyu said people like me can't be pretty." Jungkook said, as if obvious. 

"What did you say?" Namjoon said from the floor, now fully awake.

Jungkook repeated his sentence. 

"It's okay daddy, he's right. I'm just a weirdo." The maknae said, putting his plate in the sink. 

"Everybody in the living room now. I think it's time for the talk." Namjoon said in an authoritative tone, which everyone followed. Whenever Namjoon used that tone, it usually was something serious. 

All of Bangtan was now in the living room, staring at the leader expectantly.

"Jungkook, come here." Namjoon ordered, scaring the boy.

Jungkook, at hearing his full name, began feeling very scared. Jin picked him up and placed him in his lap. 

"You're scaring the poor boy." Jin scolded, hugging Jungkooks waist securely. The leaders eyes softened.

"Sorry baby, you're not in trouble. I'm just going to ask you a few questions, okay?" Namjoon asked gently, staring into Jungkooks eyes. Jungkook nodded slightly, giving the okay.

"Who's this Gyu you're always talking about?" Young asked, jumping in first, no longer being able to wait.

"Gyu is my bestest friend from Seventeen." Jungkook said, playing with his fingers.

"I think he means Mingyu, the tall one." Taehyung interjected.

"We've been letting him hang out with Mingyu for months now. You mean to tell me that Jungkook has been listening to his bullshit for months now without saying anything to us?" Yoongi said angrily, clenching his fists.

"Calm down Yoongi." Namjoon ordered.

"What types of things does he call you? Hmm? Tell us everything." Jin asked quietly, petting Jungkooks hair.

"Um..sometimes he calls me a freak, and sometimes a-a fag, and slut too-but not that much." Jungkook said quietly, playing with Jin's fingers.

"Has he ever touched you?" Jin prodded, encouraging Jungkook to continue.

"Um-what way?" Jungkook asked.

"Jesus fucking Christ-I'm going to go take a walk." Yoongi said, grabbing his jacket and slamming the door behind him.

Jungkook automatically burst into tears. 

"Does Yoongi hyung hate me now too?" Jungkook asked, sobbing into Jin's shoulder.

"No baby, he's just really mad at Gyu, not you okay? Can you continue? Where has he touched you?" Jin asked, wanting the boy to finish. 

Jungkook stepped up from Jin's hold and began unbuckling his belt. Jimin's mouth dropped open in disbelief, as Hoseok prepared himself for whatever he was about to see.

Jungkooks thighs were covered in finger like bruises, with colors ranging from yellow, to blue, to red, to dark purple-almost black like. 

"Is there any more?" Jin said, choking in a sob.

Jungkook lifted up his shirt, and there seemed to be dark bruises circling around his nipples. 

At seeing the leaders horrified face, Jungkook began babbling quickly.

"I swear it doesn't hurt that much, look, look!" He began crying frantically, pressing his fingers onto the bruises surrounding his nipples, wincing in pain.

Jin grabbed the maknae and hugged him tightly from further hurting himself. His members knew something was wrong with Jungkook, but thy didn't know how deep it truly was.

"Has he ever touched you-down there?" Taehyung asked quietly.

"He', Jungkook hiccuped, "said I didn't deserve it yet. Said I-I would enjoy it to much." Jungkook sobbed.

"I think I'm gonna barf." Hoseok said, running to the bathroom.

Jungkook took a look at his crying members and began crying loudly himself.

"This is w-why Kookie didn't tell you-I-I knew you guys w-were gonna hate me and-" Jungkook began.

"Oh baby." Namjoon said, hugging the maknae and Jin tightly.

For now, they wouldn't deal with Mingyu. For now, it's their job to take and, love, and heal their maknae.

_[Healing](https://hellopoetry.com/poem/1223456/healing/) _

_My next door_  
_neighbour has a tree_  
_that looks like jacaranda._  
_its branches reach right over_  
_here and stroke at my verandah._  
_if you boil it's seed pods up_  
_and steep a cup of tea,_  
_the brew will mend_  
_a broken heart_  
_i've heard_  
_apparently._

 

**_You'll all heal. love_ _y'all. I cut off the chapter when i felt was right. i was getting a bit to emotional-i'll leave you guys to assume why._ **

**_vote + comment pls_ **

**_love myself, love yourself,_ **

**_see (all hopefully) you guys soon._ **


	7. Chapter 7

**First, let's all take a moment of silence for jonghyun**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Breathe**

**Rest in peace jonghyunnie**

**remember guys, you never walk alone**

_**you can skip this part** _

_**suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255** _

_**Adolescent Suicide Hotline 800-621-4000** _

_**Child Abuse Hotline 800-4-A-CHILD** _

_**Youth Crisis Hotline 800-HIT-HOME** _

_**Teen Helpline 1-800-400-0900** _

_**Suicide Prevention - The Trevor HelpLine (Specializing in gay and lesbian youth suicide prevention). 1-800-850-8078** _

_**Sexual Assault Hotline 1-800-656-4673** _

_**Panic Disorder Information Hotline 800- 64-PANIC** _

**Now, on with the chapter.**

Chapter 7

A few minutes past, Jungkook still in Namjoons grasp, asleep.

"What now?" Taehyung asks, pushing the hair out of the maknaes forehead.

"I don't know."

"When is Yoongi coming home?"

"I don't know."

"When are we going to go back to work?"

"I don't know."

"Will Jungkook be okay?" A deep sigh.

"Yes. With all due time, yes."

Silence.

_________________________________________

Yoongi returns later that night, eyes red rimmed, and takes a seat on the couch.

He put his head into his hands, rubbing his face up and down furiously.

"Keep doing that and you'll get wrinkles." Jimin says from the corner of the couch, causing Yoongi to jump up slightly.

"That's the least of my worries right now. How was he after I left?" Yoongi asked, placing a pillow on his lap.

"Sleeping. I'm really worried about him." Jimin says, beginning to cry.

Yoongi pulled Jimin next to him, wrapping both his arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

Jimin immediately reached his arms and wrapped them around Yoongis slim waist, stuffing his head in his shoulder.

"Did we really not watch out for him enough? If only we did-he wouldn't-we wouldn't-" Jimin blubbered.

"Shhh. It's not time to point fingers at who's fault it is, but it sure isn't yours." Yoongi said, giving Jimin a squeeze.

"Will Jungkook be okay?"

"Yeah."

"You think so?"

"Know so, Minnie."

"Sorry 'bout your shirt." Jimin said.

Yoongi let out a low chuckle.

______________________________________________

Hoseok replayed the song once more, sighing in exasperation.

"Hoseok, it looks like if you dance anymore your limbs are going to fall off." Jin said from the floor.

"One more time." He said, in a clipped tone.

"Maybe you should take a break. I don't think overworking yourself is a way to get over angry feelings." Jin suggested, holding out a water bottle.

Hoseok ignored him and began dancing to the new song.

Everything went smoothly, until he tripped over his feet, suddenly falling on the floor.

"Hoseok! Are you okay?" Jin asked, pushing himself off the floor and running towards the younger.

He lifted himself off the floor, furiously wiping the tears off his face.

"Why did he do that to our maknae?" Hoseok suddenly whined out, breaking down into a pool of tears.

Jin pulled Hoseok into a tight hug.

"I don't know." He replied, rubbing the youngers back.

"He's so sweet-a-and caring, and so nice-"

"I know Seokkie, I know." Jin replied in a soothing tone.

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes-of course."

"Can we go home and see him?"

"Let's go."

_______________________________________

Something awoke Namjoon from his sleep. A body trembled under his arms, jerking left and right violently.

Dazed, Namjoon looked at the alarm clock. It was 3:08 AM.

"Kookie? Kookie! Wake up, it's just a dream-wake up!" Namjoon suddenly said, breaking out of his daze to help the youngest.

He held his shoulders tightly and attempted to wake him. Jungkooks face was sweaty, his hair matted down on his forehead.

His eyes were scrunched tightly and his lips were twisted as if he had tasted something sour.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open and grabbed his hyungs arms tightly, looking around frantically.

"Hyung-hyung? Hyung!" He cried out loudly, grabbing Namjoons arms in different places.

"It's hyung, shhh, hyungs got you. You're okay, you're okay, it was just a dream. Breathe for me Kookie." Namjoon said, cradling Jungkooks face.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, hyungs got me. I'm okay, I'm okay." Jungkook sobbed into Namjoons neck, tears dripping onto his bare skin.

They help each other for a few minutes in silence.

Suddenly, Jungkook whispered out.

"Hyung?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I don't-I-I don't think I'm okay. 'M sorry hyung." Jungkook whispered into the dark room.

"That's perfectly okay baby, you will be." Namjoon replied back, clenching his eyes shut, attempting not to break down in front of the youngest.

"I will be?"

"Yeah baby, you will be. Trust hyung, okay?"

"Okay hyung, I trust you."

"We'll take care of you, and love you and protect you forever."

"I'd like that."

"Always baby, we'll do it forever."

"Love you hung. Nighty." Jungkook said, yawning into Namjoons neck.

Namjoon didn't sleep at all. Jin found them in the morning, Namjoon petting a sleeping Jungkook cradled on his chest.

He'll be okay.

**I'm not good at these things, but i swear i tried my best.**

**please leave a comment and kudos.**

**i forgot to thank you guys. last chapter i received so much love it was incredible, and even people asking about my personal health. it was really touching to see those comments, you all really made my day much better.**

**love myself love yourself,**

**see you in the next chapter.**

**(please leave a comment and kudos.)**


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello yes hello music shows and shit

**ITS BEEN A LONNNGGG WHILE**

**Lol**

**I’ve been struggling a bit with my mental health for a few months now and I took some time off the internet as a whole for about 2 months.**

**I was going to come on here with the intention of apologizing for not updating since i got many angry messages but I decided fuck that**

**If i needed time to look after my mental health I WILL take a break.**

**You guys should be always taking care of yourself, self love is the best love.**

**I’m in a better mindset lately and started going back to my daily routines, so here is a long overdue chapter:**

**(oh ya- > someone asked me whats my goal for this book, its to be the most popular little jungkook book without anything sexual things happening between lil jungkook and the members) **

 

It had taken a few weeks for the boys to go back to a normal routine. They had been cautious with Jungkook the past few weeks, keeping watchful eyes on him. 

 

They had been receiving multiple phone calls from the Exo and Got7 boys asking to hang out. Namjoon summarized the situation to the leaders of both groups, and they had quickly understood. They thoughtfully sent their condolences and hoped for Jungkook to get better. 

 

BTS had taken a small break from promoting thankfully but they had a music show tonight that would be impossible to miss. 

 

“Jungkook, are you completely sure you want to go? It’s okay we can call it off, it’s not too late.” Jin said worryingly to the youngest member in the van. 

 

“It’s fine hyung. I’ll let you know if anything happens stop worrying.” Jungkook said to Jin, attempting to ease his nerves. 

 

“Okay. But you have to let me know right away once you feel uncomfortable.” Jin whispered to him uneasily. 

 

Jungkook nodded and stared out the window the rest of the ride. 

 

Once backstage, Jungkook was quickly pulled to get his makeup done and dressed in costume.

 

The line up songs to be played were Go Go, DNA, and Mic Drop. The fanchants were almost deafening as the boys preformed on stage, and Jungkook felt 10 times lighter after he heard them. 

 

Once they got off stage, Jungkook pulled the mic off of himself and was shown where to sit with the rest of the boys. 

 

Exo sat directly in front of BTS, and once BTS settled down all 9 boys turned around and greeted them excitedly. 

 

“You guys were awesome.” Suho told Namjoon, shaking his hand. 

 

“Thanks. Good luck on your preformance.” Namjoon said sincerely, showing him a dimpled smile. 

 

“Yah, Jungkook-ah, you’re so cool up there.” Chanyeol said, turning around and high fiving the boy.

 

The tips of Jungkook’s ears turned red as he ducked his head at the praise. The boys cooed upon seeing the flushed boy embarrassed. 

 

The next preformer was Twice with the songs Heart Shaker and Likey. 

 

Jungkook wanted to sink down into his seat once he saw them go on stage. His little side tends to surface whenever girlgroups such as Twice or even Momoland preform. 

 

Xiumin quickly glanced at Jungkook’s face, his smart thinking telling him that maybe these types of songs might trigger Jungkook. 

 

Halfway through Likey, Jungkook suddenly got up and went to the bathroom, stating that he really had to pee. 

 

Xiumin followed a few minutes later, his suspicions confirmed when he found Jungkook washing his face with cold water and breathing hard. 

 

“Kookie?” Xiumin asked cautiously, reaching out to touch the boys shoulder. He heard Jungkook’s breath hitch as he jerkingly backed away.

 

“Don’t worry it’s just me, no one else, you see?” Xiumin said, smiling at the boy.

 

He saw Jungkook’s shoulders sag in relief to not be caught by some stranger. Imagine if it had been someone from NCT or Hotshot? 

 

Suddenly, Jungkook’s chin trembled and his eyes filled with tears. 

 

Xiumin panicked right away. 

 

**So that’s it for this chapter today i know its a short one**

**Btw xiumin is my bias from EXO**

**I know hotshot probably wouldnt be invited to any big music shows leave me alone**

**Leave a comment how you think**

**Bye guysss**

**Love yourself love myself.**


	9. xiumin bb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xiumin helps jungkook

**sorry for the extremely long wait. i'm happy now i think.**

**because of the long wait, you guys get 2 chapters today and 2 more tomorrow.**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Upon seeing Jungkook's eyes tear up, Xiumin panicked. 

"Hey hey hey, no it's okay!" Xiumin said, holding Jungkooks shoulders. 

Jungkooks shoulders shook heavily as he sobbed into Xiumins arm. He wrapped his arms tightly around the younger, and whispered reassuring words to him. 

The bathroom door opened and some of the members of Seventeen entered the bathroom, laughing and hugging each other, still drunk of happiness after winning the rookie award.

Something seemed to trigger Jungkook, as he thrashed in Xiumins arms, attempting to stuff his head into the olders armpit.

One of the taller boys eyed Jungkook with a certain glint in his eyes that threw Xiumin off and heightened his suspicions. Before he knew it, Jungkook dashed out the bathroom.

Xiumin shoved the tall boy aside and went to locate the younger boy, who was not in the condition to be alone at the moment. The award show had ended, hencing the flood of idols and fans, causing a rumbling crowd of people that would surely intimidate Jungkook.

Assuming Jungkook took the path that seemed empty, he ran in that direction. 

He couldn't really yell the youngers name, if a fan were to hear it and come running, or if a news site recorded it and got Xiumin in trouble. SM was very strict on who their artists can mingle with, and it restricts anyone outside the company and females. 

Xiumin shot a quick text to Namjoon, alerting him of the situation, and hoped he checked his phone quickly. 

Running down the hallway, he finally found Jungkook near the corner where the shadow covered him the most. 

On the right, Xiumin noticed someone from Blackpink speaking with him. What was her name again? Jacky? Jilly? Jennifer? Jennie! That was it.

Xiumin heard what she was saying as he inched closer.

"Stop fucking crying weirdo. This is why companies outside the top 3 shouldn't be allowed to debut pussy idols with creepy kinks. You aren't a child for gods sake."

This had Xiumin fuming, and he quickly grabbed the boys hand and sneered at Jennie.

"This is why you only have 5 fucking songs bitch. Get away from him!" Xiumin seethed. He rarely cursed, and even he surprised himself with his own anger. 

Her eyes zeroed on Jungkooks hand clasped in his, and twisted her face in disgust.

"You guys are gay fags too? What the-" She was suddenly cut off by her approaching group member, Lisa.

"Jennie, what the hell shut up. I'm so sorry guys." Lisa quickly bowed her head in apology to the boys and snatched Jennie's wrist and dragged her down the hallway.

"Are you okay?" Xiumin asked the younger boy, wiping away his tears. Jungkook muffled a sob and nodded his head. 

"C'mon let's get back to your members, okay?" Xiumin asked him, looking for a sign of approval.

Jungkook nodded his head and bit his lip.

Xiumins phone suddenly rang, showing the caller ID to be Namjoon.

"Have you found him?" Namjoons panicked voice asked.

"Yeah, I have him. Where should we meet up? I don't think we should gather around in front of other idols and cause a scene." Xiumin said, squeezing Jungkooks hand in comfort.

"You're right. I'll let your band members know. Go to Lee Suk's Store, it's a few minutes from here, and please wait there with him for us." Namjoon asked, hoping the older would agree.

"For sure, don't worry. We'll leave right now." Xiumin said, telling a quick bye and hanging up. 

"C'mon Kookie, let's go to the store. Hyung will treat you to ice cream." He said, nodding his head towards the exit.

Jungkooks dampened mood seemed to lift slightly due to the proposition.

"Ice cream?" He asked, perking up a bit.

"Yes, ice cream." Xiumin laughed at the youngers natural adorableness. If Jungkook lived in the Exo dorms, Xiumin would for sure become broke from treating the boy. It was worth seeing the happiness on his face, a quick distraction from what had just happened previously.

They walked to the store hand in hand, Jungkook leaning against Xiumin without noticing. Xiumin had grabbed face masks for the both of them, and shrugged off their jackets and put on the hoodies that they bring with them to change out of after the show. 

Once they arrived at the store, Jungkook darted towards the ice cream section.

"Pick whatever you want." Xiumin assured him.

Jungkooks eyes lit up adorably, his eyes becoming more doe like.

After they payed for the ice cream, they sat down on the plastic chairs provided by the store. Half way through enjoying the ice cream, the bell chimed, signalling the door opened. 

Xiumin was shocked to find BTS, all of Exo, and all of Got7 entering the small cramped store. It looks like news passed around, and all the groups decided to show up at once. 

"Daddy!" Jungkook yelled out, forgetting the ice cream.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**another chapter coming in a few hours and 2 more coming tomorrow.**

**ramadan mubarak to anyone fasting, fighting!**

**how are you all doing? its been so long.**

**please leave a kudo and comment.**

**thank you so much for 100 bookmarks, 20k+ reads, and 1k+ kudos.**

**how do you feel about the new bts album? i alr ordered it. honestly, my wig is orbiting 7 planets at this point. they really came for blood this album. it snatched blood sweat and tears's wig too.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kookie protection squad©

**hello hello hello is anyone else going to watch the bbmas?**

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kookie!" Jin called out, walking and hugging the boy.

 

"Thank you for taking care of him." Namjoon said, shaking Xiumins hand and pulling him in for a quick hug. 

 

"Why is everyone here?" Xiumin asked Namjoon, stepping aside. The store was quite cramped. 

 

"They heard that Jungkook had a little problem so your group came for you and him, and once Got7 heard where we were going they insisted they come to check on him." Namjoon said, showing a dimpled smile. 

 

"Isn't it dangerous for all of us to be here? What if a fan comes in?" He asked curiously.

 

"I picked Lee Suk's store on purpose, we're friends. The store's actually supposed to be closed right now, hence why the shutters are down." Namjoon explained, and Xiumin hummed in response. 

 

Taking a look at the crowd, Jungkook was now in the middle of Got7, and Mark was pinching his cheek and cooing. Jackson insisted he give the boy a piggy back ride.

 

"Now, I am grateful everyone did come to check on him, but where are we going to go now? There is 23 of us." Namjoon asked the crowd of idols. 

 

"We can always head to NCT's dorm. They're out of the country right now promoting in Japan, and they wouldn't mind us. Their dorm is big enough to let us sit comfortably." Yixing stated. 

 

"Does anyone have any schedule tomorrow?" Hoseok asked.

 

Everyone shook their heads after a moments thought.

 

"Then, let's go!" Bambam yelled excitedly. 

 

After a few calls and a 10 minute wait, a few minivans came to pick up the boys to bring them to their final destination.

 

Once settled in NCT's dorms, everyone sat scattered across the room, some on couches, and some on the floor. 

 

Jungkook sat on Mark's lap, everyone knowing that Mark had the biggest soft spot for the younger boy. Bambam and Baekhyun were currently tickling Jungkook, as he thrashed around in Mark's lap, his giggling encouraging them to continue. 

 

"Thank you all so much for caring about Jungkook." Namjoon said after a moments silence. 

 

"Chill out Namjoon, if we didn't want to be here we wouldn't be here. We love him, and enjoy hanging out with you guys." Jinyoung stated, clasping Namjoons shoulder.

 

"Sorry, I'm just really grateful, he goes through so much and he's so young and doesn't deserve any of it." The leader said, grasping Jungkooks attention.

 

"Alright, now I'm hungry. Why don't we raid their fridge? Who can cook?" Yugyeom asked, patting his stomach.

 

Kyungsoo, JB, Jin, Jingyoung, and Yixing all raised their hands.

 

"So get to it!" He said, laughing when JB smacked his shoulder at the disrespect.

 

"Daddy, daddy daddy!!" Jungkook called out, attempting to get the olders attention.

 

Majority of the boys looked at Jungkook, blushing and turning away when they saw his focus on Yoongi only. 

 

"Can I watch TV?" He said, pointing at the TV against the wall. 

 

"Yes baby, of course. Jackson can you turn something on?" Yoongi asked Jackson, since he was right next to it. 

 

Jackson immediately got up and began switching channels, waiting for Jungkook to give him the okay. 

 

After a few minutes of watching, Jungkook began lazily sucking his thumb, and rubbed his eye.

 

A chorus of awws echoed around the room, and grew when Jungkook looked at them in confusion.

 

"No sleeping baby boy, we're going to eat soon." Jimin said, patting Jungkooks head.

 

"Okayyy. Why don't you guys watch with me? Do you not want to?" Jungkook asked the group, tilting his head in confusion, feeling slightly insecure.

 

Everyone jumped up immediately and adjusted themselves on the floor to watch along with him.

 

Jungkook snuggled up in between Baekhyun and Chanyeol, sighing in content. 

 

This is exactly how Jungkoook liked it, comfortable and sandwiched in between his hyungs.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**hello hello hello here is another part i promised**

**i dont really like this chapter i feel like i didnt portray what was in my head properly but i hope you enjoy.**

**leave a comment and kudos**

**love you guys**

**stream fake love pls**

**and n.flyings how are you today**

**< 3333**


	11. PLEASE READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehe

Hello it is I

Im here to let you know this story is NOT discontinued and is NOT on hiatus.

i am currently in a foreign country (yemen) with no wifi but i learned yesterday that i can buy internet cards for temporary wifi. 

im going to be staying in yemen until late august early september so im going to be buying internet cards to update for the time being (T_T)

if you give up on this story i completely understand bc honestly same 

if you didnt give up honestly idk how but ilysm 

for some of you that have been asking on social media about my mental health i have good news ! i started seeing a therapist but since im in yemen we'll be doing facetimes but someone be proud of me for reaching for help thank you 

the next chapter is already half way done and will be posted soon 

other then that i really have nothing else to say except support lee chaeyeon, goto moe, and soyeon on produce48 tysm 

bye bbs

P.S should i do the mingyu confrontation and end the story so it doesnt drag or should i continue w adventures w got7 and exo and maybe add some new groups in the mix but i dont wanna be to extra idk shsjdgdsss


End file.
